


Geen Tijd Te Verliezen

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Let's not spoil the last character just yet
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Het draakje had duidelijk zijn geduld verloren.
Series: Het Drakenei [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Kudos: 2





	Geen Tijd Te Verliezen

**Author's Note:**

> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273130)

KRAK

Het ei schudde heen en weer in het nest van Obi-Wans en Meester Jinns mantels. 

Als ze hadden geweten dat ze een drakenei zouden vinden, dacht Obi-Wan, hadden ze wat beters gehad dan twee synthwollen lappen en Tahls lichaamswarmte. Maar terwijl de Noorische draak focuste op de reis naar Coruscant en het ei warmer werd, voelden Obi-Wan en zijn Meester langzaam het draakje wakker worden. En kort daarna—

KRAK

Het draakje had duidelijk zijn geduld verloren. 

* * *

Het was lekker warm, en de personen om hem heen voelden een stuk vriendelijker dan die wermo’s van hiervoor. Geen tijd te verliezen.

**Author's Note:**

> De meeste draken in het Temeraire universum leren talen alleen terwijl ze in het ei zitten, dit leidt tot leuke situaties zoals een eierestafette om een drakentolk te maken, maar in dit geval heeft het draakje duidelijk Hutteesch(?)/Huttese geleerd.
> 
> Wermo = o.a. "a stupid person"


End file.
